Liri Right
Background Born on the Glorious, Sargasso's Gambit, a cruiser in the Rogue Trader Fleet of Baron Isimbard Hargreaves, a (in)famous Trader Millitant. Liri grew up with her parents Lilly and Rori Right, servants to a seneschal by the name of Frederick Aitken, and was spared from much of the more menial horrors in the business of war. Growing up firmly in the ranks of midshipman destined to keep the finances did not protect her from all the horrors the void had to offer. Instead of the horrors of the trenches and the sieges Liri got the numbers, millions of lives lost and all it took up was one line in a book on a shelf of thousands. Surrounded by numbers and book-keeping all day everyday Liri never got more than the basic military training granted to all midshipman, on the off chance of a ship boarding or its ilk, instead getting an education directed towards finding problems hidden in the stacks of data. Liri wasn't the greatest at it neither was she the worse, happy to toil in mediocrity, until she found a problem, not hidden in the data and the numbers but those who were tasked to keep it. People were changing dates, times and numbers, all to hide something from the eyes of the Seneschal. They were professionals, always aware of what might leave traces both in the books and in the dataslates, but they weren't aware of Liri. Now a young woman she had been in these bookshelves so long she may as well have been furniture, and they treated her as such unaware that what had started out as casual curiosity had now overtaken her. She kept meticulous notes of which books they checked out, sometimes she was lucky enough to have an account of the book else where to see what they had changed, all so she could present an air tight case to the Seneschal. Description Small and wiry, Liri is the product of not enough true light and gravity and far too much void as a child. Her pale skin and beady eyes are unsettling to most, to go along with a vague scent of old books. She is however surprisingly tough for her frame, able to take more of a beating than most of her ilk, and with the scars to prove it. Her toughness isn't just physical, she has a dogged determination in the pursuit of the truth, and while others may be better trackers than her, few are as willing to pour hours away staring at the lines of a book, or data streams, rabbit out the falsehoods and deceptions within. Information Name: Liri Right Age: 23 Height: 1.65m Weight: 47Kg Home World: Sargasso's Gambit Background: Rogue Trader Fleet Role: Seeker Divination: "truth is subjective" Aptitudes Intelligence Fellowship Perception Social Tech Finesse Characteristics Wounds: 12 XP To Spend: 0 Total XP Spent: 8,000 Fate Threshold: 3 Current: 3 Insanity: 18 Mental Disorders Corruption: 7 Malignancies Mutations Talents & Traits Keen Intuition:The Acolyte has trained extensively to notice objects that seem out of place or hidden. This can bring the smallest irregularity to prominence, revealing the heresy festering beneath the surface. After failing an Awareness skill test, the character can re-roll the test with a –10 modifier. Strong Minded: The Acolyte’s mind acts as a fortress against psychic attacks. He can re-roll failed Willpower tests to resist any psychic powers that affect his mind. This talent does not affect psychic powers that have a physical effect. Ambassador Imperialis: The character reduces any penalty to Interaction skill testsfor dealing with xenos or non-Imperial NPCs by 20. In addition,once per encounter, he can reroll a failed Interaction skill test when interacting with such an NPC. Archivator: When making a Scholastic Lore or Forbidden Lore test utilising sources of recorded information of any sort, such as cogitators, tomes, info-nets, and data-slates, the character can reroll a failed test once with a –10 penalty. In addition, tests to perform research or find information in these circumstances take half the usual time. Skills Equipment Armor: Cybernetics: ''' '''Equipment: Consumables: Ammo: Psychic Powers Special Abilities Nothing Escapes My Sight: In addition to the normal uses of Fate points a Seeker character may spend a Fate point to automatically succeed at an Awareness or Inquiry skill test with a number of degrees of success equal to his Perception bonus. Inured to the Xenos: A character from a Rogue Trader Fleet gains a +10 bonus to Fear tests caused by aliens and a +20 bonus to Interaction skill tests with alien characters. Child of the Dark: A voidborn character starts with the Strong Minded talent, and gains a +30 bonus to tests for moving in a zero gravity environment.